A Year Of Changes
by Cocobean2206
Summary: A year in the life of Johnny Zacharra and Lulu Spencer
1. 3 men, a stick, a hole and Spinelli's

_**3 men, a stick, a hole and Spinelli's laptop**_

**May 10, 2009  
Zaccarrah Pent House**

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Because you're my best friend?"

Jason just stared shaking his head no.

"Because you're a good person with a big heart?"

He just continued to nod no.

"Because you can't say no to lulu and if you don't help me like you said you would then she won't be happy and we want lulu happy right Jase?" Johnny asked, looking up sympathetically from the task at hand.

Jason stopped shaking his head and tried not to smirk.

"That's low." He deadpanned.

"Suck it up and sit down. Here work on this." Johnny said handing him the wood.

"And where does this go?" Jason asked questioningly.

"In the hole. Spinelli has it." Johnny replied not bothering looking up from the project at hand.

"Spinelli where is the hole this goes in?" Jason asked.

"The back one?" Spinelli replied, furiously working on his project.

"Is that a question or a statement Spinelli?" Jason asked his computer loving friend. "Did you just ask me a question in answer to my question?" He asked smacking Spinelli on his head, trying to get his attention.

"I don't know. Here turn it around. This hole." Spinelli pointed, still typing furiously on his laptop.

Jason tried the back one. "It won't fit."

"Try twisting it." Johnny called out from on the floor.

"It's two tight. Let me see yours Johnny." Jason asked going for Johnnys.

"No mine goes in the front hole."

"Well let me try it anyway."

"Jason, it's not going to fit. Mine is two big for that little hole. It belongs in front." Johnny said pulling his stick and putting it in the front hole without any effort.

"Spinelli get me that wood over there."

"I'm busy Stone Cold. Ask the reformed Denison of Darkness." Spinelli replied pulling up some important facts.

"OMG, Spinelli get off your computer before I take this wood and beat you with it now."

Jason went towards Spinelli, but before he could reach him, he tripped over the laptop cord causing him to fall towards Johnny, knocking Spinelli's laptop on the floor with a loud bang.

"Get off me Jason. Now!" Johnny called from under Jason's leg.

As Jason removed himself from Johnny, a loud chuckle at the door had the boys turning around, coming face to face with a very pregnant Lulu leaning against the nursery door.

"LuLu! What are you doing out of bed?" Johnny asked pushing Spinelli out of his way to get to his girlfriend.

"I wanted to see how the crib was going." She said smiling innocently at her boyfriend as he approached.

"Lu, you know what Kelly said yesterday. She wants you to rest as much as possible and not over exert yourself. That means no getting off the couch or bed for anything silly." Johnny replied wrapping his arms around her swollen belly and pulling her to him.

"Johnny Zacharra I am 7 months pregnant not an invalid. I am perfectly capable of climbing the stairs and walking to my baby's room without supervision." She told him sternly, causing Johnny to step back but not loosen his hold around Lulu's waist.

"LuLu, he's just looking out for you and the baby." Jason called out from his position on the floor trying to finish the bottom of the crib. "We all are."

"Yes Fair one, give the fair one's significant other a break. He's very worried about the fair one and the pretty princess or dude." Spinelli added, working on the laptop that Jason had thrown at him earlier.

Lulu looked at Johnny and sighed, wrapping her arms loosely around his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm just so bored in that room by myself. And your child won't stop kicking me so I can go to sleep. It's like its practicing tae Kwan doe." Lulu apologized laying her head in the crook of his neck. "Do you still love me?"

Johnny paused and smirked lovingly at the petite blonde in his arms.

At Johnny's silence, Lulu lifted her head and was met with a puzzled looking Johnny. "Johnny Zacharrah, it should not take you that long…." She was cut off when Johnny's lips ascended upon hers, catching her off guard.

When they broke apart, Johnny leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "I will always love you. Now go back to bed, I'll be there in a little bit. I want to get this crib finished."

"I love you." Lulu said kissing Johnny one last time before passing him slightly and talking to the other men in the room. "Thanks boys for helping Johnny. It makes me happy."

"Your Welcome Lu. Anything to make you happy." Jason said still trying to put the bottom of the crib together.

"Yeah. Anything for the fair one." Spinelli said happily.

Lulu smiled and started to turn towards the door before stopping and calling out over her shoulder.

"Oh and boys can you try to keep Johnny's stick in one piece. I'm kind of fond of it." Lulu smiled as she slapped Johnny on the butt on her way back to her bedroom.

"Goodnight Lulu!" Jason and Spinelli snickered as Johnny's mouth hung open in pure shock.


	2. Little Duece Coop

**Part 2: Little Deuce Coupe**

_**Little deuce Coupe  
You don't know what I got  
Little deuce Coupe  
You don't know what I got**_

Well I'm not braggin' babe so don't put me down  
But I've got the fastest set of wheels in town  
When something comes up to me he don't even try  
Cause if (it) had a set of wings man I know she could fly  
She's my little deuce coupe  
You don't know what I got  
(My little deuce coupe)  
(You don't know what I got)

Just a little deuce coupe with a flat head mill  
But she'll walk a Thunderbird like (she's) it's standin' still  
She's ported and relieved and she's stroked and bored.  
She'll do a hundred and forty in the top end floored  
She's my little deuce coupe  
You don't know what I got  
(My little deuce coupe)  
(You don't know what I got)

**Sonnys House**

May 23, 2009

"Robin, when did Georgia get that big?" Lulu asked incrediously. She couldn't believe that Robins baby was already eight months old.

Robin turned around and took the plate of sandwiches from Lulu's arms. "I know it seems like she grew like five inches and gained like twelve pounds in the last weeks? I mean Patrick gets a back ache from holding her too long. "

"Oh, how is it going with Patrick?" Liz called out from where she was standing at the sink.

"Really good, actually. He is absolutely in love with Georgia and the feeling is mutual. She actually doesn't let me change her in the morning anymore. It's like they bond or something." Robin answered with a smile of pride.

"Oh Liz that reminds me, where did you get Emma's outfit? I so want it if I have a little girl?" Lulu called out, taking a sandwich from a tray and taking a bite.

"Actually, Jason bought it the day we found out it was a girl." Liz smiled.

"No Way. Jason Morgan bought an outfit?" Robin asked, shocked.

"Yes can you believe it. I started to cry. He was so scared I hated it. I had never been so happy in my life." Liz replied, turning around and sitting down with the girls at the table to help finish the party foods.

"Where is Jason? I didn't see him outside." Lulu inquired, slipping a carrot into her mouth.

"Oh he's upstairs getting Jake dressed. Apparently, two year olds don't wear baby clothes anymore. By the way Kate, Thank you for throwing the party. The penthouse is just not a very big place for a birthday party." Liz said smartly. She had been so excited about Jakes two year old outfit, but when it came time for him to wear it, it took her almost an hour to get it on him. He continued to whine and throw a fit so badly that Jason had taken him upstairs, with Elizabeth's permission, and changed him.

"Not a problem, Liz. You know that we love Jake. Anything we can do to help!" Kate replied taking a tray with her as she walked out the kitchen and outside.

"Wow, I can't believe that I am seven months pregnant, you have a new baby and Jake is two. Johnny and I were talking about that this morning. He said that he felt so old, because Jake wasn't even one when he came into my life. It was so funny. I couldn't stop laughing at him. I mean seriously the boy is only twenty-four." Lulu laughed out loud.

"How's he doing with the whole pregnancy? Is he getting any better with the over protectiveness?"

"Well, he won't let me anywhere near the stairs if he isn't there. And he watches me like I am going to explode any moment. So Yeah I would have to say No he hasn't backed off. And now he wants to name the baby, Gunner if it's a boy."  
Robin and Liz both turned from the counter with a horrified look, that caused Lulu to laugh. Soon causing the other two woman to laugh also.

"Where is Johnny?" Liz asked, helping Lulu from the chair and handing her a bowl of chips as they headed outside to where the party was in full swing.

"Oh he had to go pick up Jake's present?" Lulu said, popping a couple chips in her mouth.

Liz looked at her confused. "But you brought him a present?"

"Yes and apparently that present is from me. He has his own personally special present for Jake." Lulu smiled, thinking about that stupid conversation that they had this morning.

"Ok, I swear Lulu if your boyfriend comes in with a pony or a set of drums, he's not leaving here in one piece." Liz informed her, stepping outside into her back yard and walking with the other two ladies to the food table.

"I really have no idea what it is Liz, I promise. All he said was that Jake was going to freak when he saw it." Lulu said, putting the chips on the table and heading over to where Jake was now jumping in the ball pit.

"Yea that just makes me scared." Liz muttered under her breathe as she followed Lulu over to her husband and children.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Johnny finally arrived.

When he walked through the gate, he immediately spotted Jake who was sitting awkwardly on Lulus lap.

Lulu must have noticed him, because she whispered something in Jakes ear that caused the little boy to turn and jump off Lulus lap and run towards him.

"Yuny!" He yelled, throwing his little body into Johnny's awaiting arms.

"Hey Jakester! How's the party." Johnny asked, the little blonde haired blue eyed boy.

"I two!" He replied, trying to hold two fingers up adoringly.

"No way!" Johnny replied caring Jake over to where Lulu was sitting and dropping Jake on the ground. The little boy immediately took off running towards the ball pit.

"Hey baby" She smiled at him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Did you get what you needed?"

"Yep! And I can't wait until Jason and Liz see it!"

* * *

When the presents were almost all opened, Lulu noticed Johnny dragging Spinelli out towards the front.

Liz thanked everyone for the wonderful presents and was busy picking paper up when Johnny returned.

"Actually Liz, there's one more, but it's out front." Johnny replied, swinging Jake into his arms and grabbing Lulu's hand, helping her out of the chair.

Everyone followed Johnny towards the front.

When they got there, Liz and Jason both stopped in their tracks. Sitting in Sonny's driveway, was a complete replica of Johnny's yellow racing car, only in a two year olds size.

"Yany's tar!" Jake yelled, nearly falling out of Johnny's arms as he placed him in the driver's sit.

"No dude. It's your car, it just looks like mine." He said, tilting his head and giving a slight chuckle when he saw everyone's faces. "Relax guys, it's not real. It's battery powered like a hot wheel, only his is cooler." Johnny replied.

Lulu just smiled.

Liz and Jason both let out the breathe they were holding and walked towards their son. "Yea, I was definitely going to beat your.."

"Easy Morgan, Sensitive ears…" Johnny smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot Jake. Here I bought you this too." Johnny said, pulling out a small pair of Oakley and placing them on Jakes face. "There now you're cool like your Uncle Johnny."

"I tool, Daddy, I tool, mommy!" Jake smiled up at his parents.

Everyone just laughed at the little boy as he jumped up and down.

"Yeah, dude your cool." Jason replied bending over and helping Jake maneuver the car towards the back yard.

As the crowd followed the little boy, Lulu couldn't help the smile that graced her face. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist. "You are so good to that kid. I can't wait til ours comes."

"Me either!" He said placing his hand on her swollen belly. "Me Either!"

_**She's got a competition clutch with the four on the floor  
And she purrs like a kitten till the Lake Pipes roar  
And if that aint enough to make you flip your lid  
There's one more thing, I got the pink slip, Daddy**_

And comin' off the line when the light turns green  
Well she blows 'em outta the water like you never seen  
I get pushed out of shape and it's hard to steer  
When I get rubber in all four gears

She's my little deuce coupe  
You don't know what I got  
(My little deuce coupe)  
(You don't know what I got)  
She's my little deuce coupe  
You don't know what I got  
(My little deuce coupe)  
(You don't know what I got)  
She's my little deuce coupe  
You don't know what I got


	3. My Baby Loves Me

**My Baby Loves Me**

_**Don't need no copy of vogue magazine  
Don't need to dress like no  
Beauty Queen  
high heels or sneakers he dont give a damn  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
My baby loves me just the way that I am**_

He never tells me I'm not good enough  
Just give me unconditional love  
He loves me tender and he loves me mad  
He loves me silly and he loves me sad

He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart  
he likes my nerve but he loves my heart  
He's always sayin' he's my biggest fan  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
My baby loves me just the way that I am

**Zacarrah Pent House  
June 6, 2009**

"Baby you here?" Johnny called, walking into their pent house. He had just gotten home from a five day business trip with Jason and Sonny. He hated being away from her, but he knew it was ok. Max was right outside the door and Liz was across the hall for anything Lulu would need. Before he had left, he had begged her to stay with Liz. She had said no, but if he wanted Spinelli had offered to stay with her, of course Maxie would be there too. So Johnny had reluctantly agreed. At least Max would be outside if anything would have happened. "Lulu?"

"Johnny you're home!" Lulu squealed, sitting up from her laying position on the couch, taking out her head phones. She couldn't help but smile at his beaming face.

"Yeah, I headed here as soon as we landed. How are my girls?" He said walking over and dropping a kiss on her awaiting lips and then one on her swollen belly.

"I am good. And baby who will stay a surprise until time of delivery is good. Honestly Johnny, it could be a boy." She smiled, pulling him down on the couch with her. "I missed you, baby!"

Johnny took his shoes off and laid back against the couch cushions throwing Lulu's legs over his, rubbing his arms up and down her legs. "I missed you, too! What have you been doing?"

"Nothing. I have been sitting on this couch. At one time, I got up and tried to make something to eat and Spinelli almost dropped his laptop on the floor, he got up so fast to stop me. He might actually be worse than you." She smiled, intertwining her hand with the one laying on her belly. "And my feet have been killing me. I can't even see them."

Johnny smiled at her pout. He moved her gently and went to the end of the couch.

"Wait, where are you going?" She pouted again.

Her answer was met when she felt him begin to massage her feet gently. "Awww. I knew I loved you for a reason." She smiled, as she laid back and let him do what he did best.

"Yeah, I knew it. You only love me for my hands."

"Among other things. But your hands are definitely a BIG reason." She chuckled.  
Johnny just smiled. He rubbed her feet for what seemed like forever. He enjoyed these times with her. The silence. Things had just gotten so crazy and busy that he hadn't had a chance to just sit with her.

"Johnny…" Lulu mumbled, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I'm tired. Will you take me to bed?" She whispered through hazy eyes.

Johnny just smiled at her. She was so tired and so was he.

He got up and went over to her. Easily lifting her up, she threw her arms loosely around his neck and snuggled into his chest. "I love you." She muttered against his chest.

"I love you too." Johnny said dropping a kiss onto her soft curls.

Johnny started walking over to the stairs, stopping while Lulu switched the light switch off to the living room and then continued up to the bedroom.

_**When there's dark clouds in my eyes  
He just sits back and lets 'em roll on by  
Come in like a lion go out like a lamb  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
My baby loves me just the way that I am**_

He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart  
he likes my nerve but he loves my heart  
He's always sayin' he's my biggest fan  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
My baby loves me just the way that I am

He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart  
he likes my nerve and he loves my heart  
Don't see no reason to change my plan  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
My baby loves me just the way that I am


	4. My Girl

**My Girl**

_**I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May.**_

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter songThan the birds in the trees.

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl.

Zaccarrah Pent House  
July 6, 2009 9pm

Lulu smiled when she felt Johnny's side of the bed dip. He scooted behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Why are you already in bed?" He whispered into her ear.

"I wasn't feeling well. I knew you would come up here when you got home." Lulu replied, turning slightly to kiss him. "Plus your baby is kicking like crazy. I am so ready for it to come out."

"Lulu our baby is not an it. We talked about this. Our baby is a human being." Johnny chuckled, moving a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Oh well I am sorry." She smiled back, giving him another small kiss and turning back so that he was behind her again.

"Goodnight, baby." Johnny whispered, falling into sleep.

* * *

**July 6,2009 11 pm**

Johnny was falling asleep when he heard Lulu softly.

"Johnny, can you go get me a glass of milk. I can't sleep."

He kissed her cheek and walked downstairs to the kitchen, only to discover there was no milk in the refrigerator.

"Lu, I'm going to Jason's to borrow some milk. I'll be right back." He called up to her.

"Johnny, wait." Lulu called, walking down the stairs slowly. "I don't need milk anymore."

Johnny turned around to find lulu fully dressed with her baby bag.

"My water just broke."

"MAX, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! NOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!

* * *

**July 7, 2009 2 am  
General Hospital**

"JOHNNY ZACARRAH I HATE YOU!" Lulu screamed at Johnny through another contraction. "YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

She had been in labor for the past four hours.

"Just breathe baby." Johnny sighed, wiping Lulu's forehead and kissing it gently. "Do you know how good you are doing."

"Don't breathe baby me. I want drugs, Johnny. If you don't have drugs. GET. AWAY. FROM. ME." Lulu said pushing his chest.

"Ouch! Sweetie they just gave you the Epidural, ok? It just takes a little while." Johnny said, praying that the contraction would end.

When it finally ended, Lulu calmed down. "I'm sorry. I just want it out."

"I know,baby. I know."

* * *

**July 7, 2009 5 am  
General Hospital**

"Ok, Lulu I need one more big push, k?"

"No!" Lulu said, shaking her head emphatically. "I don't wanna. Just pull it out."

"Come on Lu. You have one more push." Johnny said, supportively, kissing her head.

"I'm so tired." Lulu said defeated. "I can't." She sniffled.

"Hey, that's not the Lulu I know and am madly in love with. Give me one more push and we'll be holding our baby, ok. Just one more." Johnny pleaded, earning a look of pure hate from Lulu.

"Fine, but just so you know, you really aren't ever touching me again."

"That's my girl." He smiled as Lulu gave her all and pushed.

_**Ooooh, Hoooo.**_

Hey, hey, hey.  
Hey, hey, hey.

I don't need no money,  
Fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby,  
One man can claim.

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

Talkin' bout my girl.  
I've got sushine on cloudy day  
With my girl.  
I've even got the month of MayWith my girl.


	5. New Addition

**New Addition**

_**Just walked down the street to the coffee shop  
Had to take a break  
I'd been by her side for 18 hours straight  
Saw a flower growin' in the middle of the sidewalk  
Pushin' up through the concrete  
Like it was planted right there for me to see  
The flashin' lights  
The honkin' horns  
All seemed to fade away  
In the shadow of that hospital at 5:08  
I saw God today**_

I've been to church  
I've read the book  
I know he's here  
But I don't look  
Near as often as I should  
Yeah, I know I should  
His fingerprints are everywhere  
I just slowed down to stop and stare  
Opened my eyes and man I swear  
I saw God today

Saw a couple walkin' by they were holdin' hands  
Man she had that glow  
Yeah I couldn't help but notice she was startin' to show 

**General Hospital  
July 7, 2009  
8 am**

Johnny leaned against the door of the hospital room, his eyes glued a the vision in front of him. His amazing beautiful girlfriend curled up with his beautiful pink bundle of joy laying across her chest.

He couldn't get the smile off his face.

Lulu stirred and looked up. "Hey you! Where'd you go?" She asked shifting her gaze from his eyes to their baby girl. "She was asking for her daddy."

"I had calls to make of course" Johnny said walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"And when shall I expect the calvary?" Lulu said looking back up at him as he sat sown next to her in the chair beside her bed.

"I told them after eleven. That my beautiful princess and her gorgeous mother needed at least til then." He said smiling moving the blanket to reveal a full head of auburn red hair and a rosy cheeks.

Johnny looked up with tears listening in his eyes. "I love you. Both of you." He said sitting up more and giving her a quick lingering kiss on the lips.

"So, Are you ready to hold your baby girl daddy?" Lulu asked shifting the baby, causing her to stir slightly, "because she is way past ready to have her daddy hold her." Lulu giggled.

Johnny stood gently and took hold of the baby. A huge smile spread across his face as the baby stirred and opened her eyes focusing in on Johnny's face. "Hey Caroline. I'm your daddy!"  
[alighn=center] ******************[/align]

**Same Day  
11 am**

Johnny peered in to Lulu's room and a smile spread over his face as he watched yet again his girlfriend and his baby girl resting peacefully.

"Hey." He whispered lighting, getting Lulu's attention.

"Where'd you go this time." She replied smiling lazy.

"I went to pick up two of your favorite things. I'll be right back." He said disappearing behind the door once again.

"Johnny.." She called.

A few seconds later, the door swung open and Jake ran in with a bag in his hand, followed by Johnny. "Udu Kdys!" He called running towards the bed, placing the bag on the bed.

"Why thank you Jakers." Lulu smiled , as Johnny picked Jake up and placed him in his lap while he sat on the chair next to the bed. "When did you get him?"

"At Kelly's. I thought since he's been a part of our relationship since it began and he was sort of our practice kid, he could be the first we introduced the baby to." Johnny smiled, resting his head on Jake's head.

"Ady! Dats ady!" Jake said jumping up and down on Johnny's lap, shifting and struggling as he tried very hard to get on the bed.

Lulu giggled at the two year olds efforts.

"Easy Jakers. Hold on. I'll help you." Johnny said, picking Jake up and placing him on the bed on his lap.

Lulu sat up slightly and moved Caroline to the other arm so Jake could see her better. "Jacob Martin Morgan, I would like you to meet Caroline Morgan Zaccharra."

Jake sat on Johnny's lap just starring at her. "Ady oldine Yany. " He said after a minute.

"Yep Jakers. That's baby Caroline." Johnny said smiling down at the little boy as he smiled and giggled at his daughter.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment, as Luke, Lucky, Nikolas, Jason and Elizabeth with Cam in tow all peeked their heads in the door.

"Gumdrop, it's 11:15 may I see my granddaughter now?" Luke asked already walking through the door and towards the young couple.

"Yes everyone come in. We have someone very special for you to meet." Lulu said, as Johnny moved off the bed with Jake and sat back on the chair.

"Daddy, Ady!" Jake said clapping and smiling at Jason.

"I see little man! I see!" Jason replied walking over and picking up his son, tossing him in the air making Jake let out a burst of giggles.

"So everyone, Johnny and I would like you all to meet our daughter, Caroline Morgan Zaccharra." Lulu announced, smiling as everyone adored her baby girl.

[B]_Stood there for a minute takin' in the sky  
Lost in that sunset  
Splash of amber melted in the shades of red_

I've been to church  
I've read the book  
I know he's here  
But I don't look  
Near as often as I should  
Yeah, I know I should  
His fingerprints are everywhere  
I just slowed down to stop and stare  
Opened my eyes and man I swear  
I saw God today

Got my face pressed up against the nursery glass  
She's sleepin' like a rock  
My name on her wrist  
Wearin' tiny pink socks  
She's got my nose, she's got her mama's eyes  
My brand new baby girl  
She's a miracle  
I saw God today


End file.
